Megalodon (HSE)
"The size of a house and razor sharp teeth... the most ferocious predator ever to exist is back!" - ''In game description. '''Megalodon' is the 6th standard shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It has the second most powerful bite stat of all sharks, and has the second most diverse diet of all the sharks (the first being Big Daddy). Unlocking Megalodon requires that you use the Great White Shark. It can grow up to 25 meters, (its estimated size was really 25 meters/82 feet in real life). It has over-sized gills, and a large scar running down the right side of its snout down to its gills. Cost Megalodon costs 50,000 coins OR 900 'gems. Abilities * The Megalodon is the most powerful shark after the Big Daddy, being able to eat everything except Toxic Barrel, ''Death Mines, Mini Sub torpedoes, and beach balls. Megalodon's extremely high Bite stat allows it to eat many creatures in under a second. Sometimes, Megalodon eats so quickly that it doesn't even close its mouth; it just leaves it open and lets food fly into it.Megalodon shares the second highest health and boost stat with the Great White Shark, though both are bested by the Big Daddy. When a jet-pack is equipped, this makes it possible for all sharks to fly continuously if the boost is used in bursts. Combined with its amazing Speed stat, Megalodon is able to reach the bottom of the ocean in seconds. It can also leap extremely high into the air, letting it eat Paragliders with ease. Megalodon is a massive shark. It can eat paragliders without having to boost out of the water. It can just lift its head out of the water and this will be enough to reach the paraglider.Along with the Big Daddy, the megalodon can eat the King of Summer and the Jetskiers without needing to jump on their backs. Megalodon is great for earning gems, as it can jump high in the air, eating paragliders, helicopters, and harpoon boat men with ease (which sometimes yield gems). Megalodon can also bite fishing boats in half, which also sometimes yields gems as well. One of its weak pionts is it can get stuck easily, and it cannot avoid easily Mini Sub's mines. Missions Diet : The Megalodon has the second broadest diet in Hungry Shark Evolution, as it can eat everything, except toxic barrels and Death Mines. * Tropical fish * Barracuda * Human * Enemy Reef Shark * Puffer fish * Pelican * Exotic Bird * Crab * Giant Crab * Flying Fish * Tuna * Mini Sub * Helicopter * Small Cage * Big Cage * Angler fish * Stingray * Evil Hammerhead Shark * Lion fish * Gulper fish * Evil Great White Shark * King of Summer * Enemy Megalodon * Blue Jellyfish * Green Jellyfish * Pink Jellyfish * Small Fishing Boat * Mine * Mega Mine * Elves * Ice Mines * Snowmans * Penguins * Enemy Ice Sharks Pros & Cons Pros * Unbelievable bite power * Large health capacity * Fast movement speed * Large boost capacity * Massive diet * Can perform special actions on enemies (e.g. destroying whole boats) * Can consume lots of creatures in a single bite * Can move on land just as fast as through water * Massive mission rewards * Long bite range Cons * Extremely rapid health drain * Extremely challenging missions * Immense cost to unlock and upgrade * Colossal size makes it get hit easily and get stuck between rocks * Prone to Mini Sub's torpedoes Gallery duh nuh.jpg Baby Megalodon.jpg Hungry Shark Evolution Big Daddy and Megalodon fight.png Megalodon VS. Big Daddy.JPG Megalodon.jpeg HSE M.jpg Megalodon.png Megaldon HSE.jpg|thumb|345x345px|Megalodon destroying a fishing boat. Yolo shark.jpg|The player's Megalodon Swallowing a golden Great White Shark IMG_3987.PNG|BOOM! Megalodon destroys a helicopter. IMG_4330.PNG|A high-impact collision. Crabfork_megalodon.jpeg|thumb|Megalodon with the Crab Fork, courtesy of DeathDaddy54. Megolodon.jpg Megalodon-0.jpeg Megalodonus_Prime.png Trivia Its health drains extremely fast on land. * In a previous version of the game, when purchased, the Megalodon had all of its stats maxed out. This is no longer available. * The Robo Shark and the Megalodon are the only sharks who can get a x64 multiplier during a gold rush. The Big Daddy can get up to a '''x80 multiplier! * Megalodon was considered the most powerful shark in the game, but many people argued that the Robo Shark was more powerful. One such debate can be found in our forums, under the '''Fun and Games '''board. The new Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) is more powerful than both of them. * The exact method of unlocking Megalodon is a cause of fiery debate amongst the Hungry Shark community. However, roughly, you must first reach the Hammerhead Shark at Level 3 to view the "Relic of Megalodon ", which is the first information you will find about the Megalodon's inclusion in the game. The relic will tell you that you must "experience the Great White Shark" to see Megalodon. Once you have unlocked the Great White Shark, then the actual Megalodon will finally appear in store. To buy it with coins, you should reach level 10 with GW. * Big Daddies (Dunkleosteus) are more common with Megalodon. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Sharks Category:Standard Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Gem-costing item Category:Coin-costing item